


A Shadow of Yourself

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [5]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Wait, Four, who’s Shadow?” Sky asked with worry clear in his tone, but Four didn’t respond.He could only stare in horror as the crack went farther down the mirror and spread out like roots digging into the soil. They were only surface level, but it was enough to make Four worry. Four’s breathing sped up, this wasn’t right. This shouldn’t be happening.





	A Shadow of Yourself

“Wait, Four, who’s Shadow?” Sky asked with worry clear in his tone, but Four didn’t respond.

He could only stare in horror as the crack went farther down the mirror and spread out like roots digging into the soil. They were only surface level, but it was enough to make Four worry. Four’s breathing sped up, this wasn’t right. This shouldn’t be happening.

“Four hey, calm down,” Sky said kneeling down in front of him, placing a hand on Four’s shoulder, but Four shook his head. 

It wasn’t okay, because the cracked mirror meant Shadow was hurt. Everyone was yelling in his head. Blue was calling for vengeance, Red was about to make them start sobbing, Vio was trying to run every possible situation through his head and figure out how to manage, and Green was about ready to pull his hair out. Four gripped the mirror, unable to move and Sky continued to attempt to get his attention, but Four couldn’t move. He had to spilt up, he had to move, everyone was yelling-screaming, but he couldn’t. 

“Four?” Warriors looked over and asked with panic in his voice. 

“Four…four sword…please…,” Four muttered, finally holding out one hand hoping the others would understand.

Sky’s eyes widen and he looked hesitantly at the four sword on Four’s back. What if something happened? But looking at Four now, it was a risk Sky was willing to take. Sky quickly unsheathed the four sword and placed it into Four’s awaiting hand. 

Immediately Four’s body split and Green sighed in relief as his mind finally cleared. Red was to his right openly sobbing and muttering about Shadow. Blue was screaming out in rage and Vio was standing there massaging his temple, annoyed by Blue’s exclamations.

Sky’s eyes widened in surprise and Green looked at him sympathetically, “Sorry, I know we’re a mess.”

“You don’t say,” Twilight commented watching Blue rampage.

“-I swear when I find whoever-,!” Blue exclaimed. 

“Blue, if you would just take a minute to think rationally-,” Vio began.

“Shadow’s hurt! He might die-!” Red sobbed.

Green sighed heavily and looked over to the other Heroes, apologizing softly, “I’m sorry,” before turning to the other three, “Guys! Calm down! Let’s sit down and talk about this as a team!”

Blue huffed angrily but sat down with his arms crossed next to Red, still muttered curses under his breath. Vio calmly took a seat on Green’s left and Red slowly sat up, wiping the tears of his face and sniffling as he tried to stop crying. 

“Thank you,” Green said to them , before looking at the heroes, “I’ll explain, but you may want to take a seat. It could be a while.”  
The others nodded and sat down while Green sighed, “Okay, so, I guess to sum it up briefly Shadow is our…well shadow and he did a bunch of bad stuff while pretending to be Link. He tricked us into pulling the four sword and well, you all can see what happened from doing that,” Green laughed gesturing to the other three. “But back then we weren’t as um…cooperative as teammates-,”

“We sucked,” Blue interrupted, “Got our asses handed to us constantly.”

“Thank you Blue,” Green said scowling, “Anyway eventually Shadow was able to split us up and while split up…well, mistakes were made, by everyone,” out of the corner of his eye, Green could see Vio look away from them, “Eventually we all met back up and had to fight Shadow and we defeated him, only to then have to fight Vaati. But something happened within Shadow and he helped us over throw his master by smashing the Dark Mirror and killing himself, along side Vaati. Before he died, we made amends, or at least I’d like to think we did.”

Green holds up the mirror, “This is a miniature version of the Dark Mirror and considering the Dark Mirror shattering killed Shadow, this cracking here is very alarming. I’m pretty sure someone hurt him, but there is no way to believe for certain.”  
Green looked up to the others with a dangerous glint in his eyes, “What I do know, is that Shadow entrusted this to me, and if any of you touch it without permission I-we will take you out.”

Time nodded, “Thank you for trusting us with that information, and I promise we will respect your wishes. Now,” Time’s tone turned grim as he continued, “you aren’t the only one who has fought a darker version of yourself.” Green turned to Time intrigued, as did everyone else, the old man rarely spoke of his adventures after all.

“While going through the water temple of my Hyrule, I entered into a room that appeared to have no walls. The floor was water yet I could walk on top of it and in the middle of the room was an island. Just past the island was the door to exit. In a rush to finish the temple, I rushed over to the exit. Although after passing over the island, I failed to notice that my reflection in the water was gone. At least until my companion Navi announced the new presence behind me, telling me I had to beat myself. I turned and it appeared as though I was looking at myself, but darker, twisted, with glowing red eyes. I eventually won the fight, killing him and I haven’t seen anything like him since.”

Time looked at the others, “Any of you experience something similar?”

Everyone except for Sky and Wild raised their hands. 

“Legend has too,” Warriors said, because Legend hadn’t been around lately, “He’s told me about it.”

“And you defeated them?” Green asked to confirm.

They all nodded.

“Strange that you two didn’t fight a shadow of yourself though,” Hyrule commented.

“I think I may know why I didn’t,” Sky muttered.

“I have no idea why I haven’t,” Wild shrugged.

“Time,” Green began, “I don’t know what’s happening with Shadow, but if we find him can we help him, please!” Green’s pleading word’s sparked the other three to look hopefully at the leader as well.

“Of course,” Time nodded with a kind smile, “We will do everything in our power to help him.”

Green smiled brightly, as did the others and at once they all said, “Thank you.”

…

Callous let out a small condescending laugh as he stared at his mirror watching Hyrule, “Smart hiding place Shadow, but not smart enough.”

Looking back at his own counterpart, Callous laughter died down to an eager smirk, “Soon, Hyrule, we will meet again.”


End file.
